story_of_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Verena (SoW game)
Verena (ヴェレナ U~erena) is a bachelorette in Story of World (video game). An energetic and upbeat girl who speaks in a valley girl accent. Verena is the daughter of Dominik and Berenice. She also has an older brother named Walter. Her personal type is a trendsetter. The rival for Verena's affection is Claudio, a teen actor. Both Claudio and Verena have an interest in fashion, positive mindset, and almost sibling-like figure. For players who choose to marry Claudio or Verena, it is easy to befriend either of them than any other rival couples because they also prefer dairy products such as cheese and milk. Before she is married, Verena lives at Opal Fashion Store with her family on the mountain area. She is business savvy and spends her days working in the shop, though she goes to Macaron Ranch admiring the animals. On Mondays, her day off, she hangs out at the Delight Apartment. She will linger outside in nice weather, but hurry to her destination on days with bad weather (Rainy, Stormy, or Blizzard). After the player marries Verena, she will move into the player's home. She will continue to work at the fashion store with her family. On Mondays, she spends her afternoon visiting the cafe. After Verena marries Claudio, he will live with her. Verena keeps the same schedule as when she was single. If the weather is Rainy, Verena will stay inside all day, regardless of whether she is single or married. Black Love Event This event will automatically occur as the male player walks out of her home, proven that Verena's name tag on dialogue box is coloured black or further. Verena meets the player and asks if he wants a gift that she brought by. If her gift is accepted, Verena will be pleased, and the player takes a Pink Diamond. However, if you reject Verena's gift, she will become upset and your relationship level with him decreases by 1000 XP. ---- Purple Love Event *Verena's name tag on her dialogue box is at blue or further *You have seen the Black Love Event Verena asks the player to bring her Chocolate Cookies. This request cannot be completed if the player is buying it from Delight Apartment. ---- Blue Love Event *Verena's name tag on her dialogue box is at yellow or further *You have seen the Purple Love Event An event will occur after requirements previously mentioned above are completed, in which Mr. Jason will tell you to go to his office inside the school from Monday to Friday, at 12:00. The player will receive a Ring there, allowing one to confess. Find Verena on a sunny Saturday or Sunday between 10:00 and 12:00. Upon showing her the Ring, she will ask to take the player to somewhere private. We will then appear at the beach. Verena likes the player very much, so she wants to confess her love. If the player wants to continue his relationship with Verena, the first 4 choices are all appropriate answers that he can give her, and they will become sweethearts! The player will then automatically return home once this event is over. Selecting any negative option will result decreasing relationship status with Verena. She will be very sad the next time the player talks to her, and will remind that he forgot something important. It will take a little time to recover lost statuses. ---- Yellow Love Event *Verena's name tag on her dialogue box is at blue or further *You seen the previous 4 love events Now that the two of them are sworn as sweethearts, the player can ask Verena to go on a date together. Upon receiving a phone call from Verena in the morning, she will ask the male player if he's free for lunch. You can accept or refuse. Once accepted, be sure to show up on the mountaintop at 12:00. If the player does not do so, the event will not be triggered and your relationship with Verena will go down by 800 XP. After the player has seen all 5 of Verena's love events and she accepts Flower Jewel, the wedding ceremony will be held 7 days later. On the day of wedding ceremony, the player will be automatically taken to the school auditorium. You will meet your sweetie here, along with the guests attending your wedding, with Principal Jason overseeing the ceremony. The family of your spouse will always appear. After their wedding is over, you and your partner will go on a honeymoon, which has them visiting the partner's own country and have a little talk. This is done automatically. After honeymoon, the player and their spouse will be taken back to player's house at 22:00, where there will be a little talk about what was their favourite part of married life. You will automatically to to bed. The next day after the wedding, your new partner will ask you what nickname one would like to be called. The player can let their spouse use his/her own randomly chosen nickname, have him/her think of another nickname, keep their original name, or you can enter it yourself. The chosen new name cannot be changed later. The player's spouse will now live with them permanently. The wedding ring is now available through their dresser, and it is the player's choice to wear that or not. The children that born after marrying Verena will act adventurous and confident. Regardless whether it's a boy or girl, they will have brown hair with matching eyes and light skin. The boy's clothing will be colored green, whilst the girl's clothing is colored orange. The player will get the same result if one marries other Germanic marriage candidates. Black Rival Event *School office *11:00 to 14:00 *Friday *Sunny weather *Claudio (Boy Player)/Verena (Girl Player) at a Black friendship level only OR the player is married. *Jason has 15,000 Symbol Points or less ---- Purple Love Event *Any day of the week *Before 12:00 *Sunny weather *Claudio (Boy Player)/Verena (Girl Player) at a Purple friendship level only OR the player is married. Find the rival of own gender and talk to him/her, who wants to take their significant other on a date. If the player accepts, Verena wants to ask Xavier to go out together on the mountaintop. If the player rejects, they, however will not lose friendship points. ---- Blue Love Event *Any day of the week *Sunny weather *Claudio (Boy Player)/Verena (Girl Player) at a Purple friendship level only OR the player is married. If the player is a female and upon leaving their house in the morning, Verena will ask about her relationship with Claudio. Because we are friends, she asks for the player's advice. Encouraging Verena will make her relieved, and the player can continue to work towards the couple's relationship. But if the player wants to marry Claudio himself, discourage her. This event will play a bit different if the player is married, regardless of gender. The only exception is choices; the option "Go for it!" will change to "Go ahead!", whilst "That's a bad idea." will change to "Can you guys just be friends?" ---- Yellow Love Event *Cuddly Pet Shop *11:00 to 14:00 *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Not on Sunday *Claudio (Boy Player)/Verena (Girl Player) at a Yellow friendship level only OR the player is married. Approximately 1 year after triggering the Yellow Rival Event, the player will receive a phone call from either Claudio or Verena (depending on gender you are playing as), telling that they will celebrate their wedding ceremony. Everyone will gather in the school auditorium to witness the wedding, with Mr. Jason overseeing the ceremony. The guests that appear are randomly chosen citizens and their family. Once the event is over, you will return back to your house at 22:00, and automatically go to bed shortly afterwards. Approximately 1 year after Claudio and Verena are married, the player will receive a phone call from Claudio, telling they are going to gave birth to a baby. The player is taken to Verena's room inside Opal Fashion Store at 10:00. After the bedroom scene, the rival couple, as well as the player, will go to Pink Diamond Clinic for a birthing event. Claudio and Verena will have a daughter named Claudina. Like any other rival children, Claudina will not appear in Residents List if Claudio and Verena do not marry. She will become fully-grown another 1 year after her birth. Category:Story of World (video game) characters Category:Story of World (video game) Bachelorettes